A night at the bronze
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: A night at the bronze- add a lonely Spike and Buffy-hey anything can happen-set during season 6. R & R!


The Slayer's Myth of Centuries of Past 

"Onto each generation, there has been a slayer, one girl above all human powers to defeat the evils that occur from the hellmouth...(continues)"

Buffy put the book down as she thought over what she just read figures the greatest evil that I face is love, and I can't even fight that well

Buffy looked out her window at the night sky. Spike the name sung in her head like a soft cloud of hearts-with a dagger like arrow to slice them. Where are you? Buffy thought this constantly. Why did he have to go? Why then? Why when she told him what she should've told him a couple years before that.

BPOV

Too many whys. I can't take it. Angel said that he had retrieved the amulet and was going to try to bring him back, hasn't he already?

Normal

Buffy walked over to the phone and dialed Angel (Wolfram and Heart)

Buffy=B Angel=A

A:hello

B: um, Hi. Angel, did you have any luck with the amulet?

A :uh. About that, I tried but-

Angel is cut off by a British voice in the backround.

"Excuse me, Peaches, but since when do you get off as the hero. As I remember, I was the cause of the light. That's why I became a ghost and what started this whole mess."

B: Spike... Spike? SPIKE! (It sunk into her that he was, well, undead)

S: Yes, pet. I'm here.

A: Not anymore!

Angel hung up the phone.

Immediately, Buffy grabbed her black leather jacket and headed out the door. She took a train to Los Angeles and rode in a taxi right to where Wolfram and Heart was.

When she got up to the front desk, she could already see she wasn't welcome. The front desk sectary saw her and her face expression changed. She didn't look happy to see her.

Buffy ran to her, panting from the rush to get to the building.

The sectary (harmony) put her eyebrows up saying," Yes."

Buffy: Is Angel here? I need to talk with him.

Harmony: He just left about 5 minutes ago, he's going with Spike to...

Buffy: What!

Harmony: I said too much. All I can say is that he's not here. And Spike isn't either.

Buffy: Spike! Where is he! Tell me now.

Harmony: No.

Buffy grabbed harmony and shook her. "I need to know now!"

Harmony: Angel had a gag on Spike and they went to, to his crypt.

Buffy: His or Spike's?

Harmony: Spike's

Buffy I thought that it got ruined in the fire.

Harmony: No, it didn't graves of the undead last, especially those of vampires. (Dumb blonde moment) Angel said that Spike wasn't going to be with us any longer. I think Spike might've quit Wolfram and Heart.

Buffy: (realizing that it actually meant his actual death) I gotta go!

Buffy ran, drove, and hitchhiked all the way to Sunnydale.

She ran to his crypt.

There, She saw Spike, tied up on the floor by his bedroom. Angel was counting down from 100 ready to shove the steak through Spike's undead heart and was at 5 when Buffy jumped out to save him. She knocked the steak out of his hands and onto the floor. Buffy reached for the steak, but Angel stopped her. He started to talk.

Angel=A Buffy=B

A: He needs to die.

B: Why! Why would you do this Angel? I've moved on!(mad, kind of sad)

A: I love you, we can be together, can't you see?

B: No, we can't. I don't love you anymore! (near tears)

A: Don't say that, I know you love me, so just say it!

B: (tears running down her cheeks softly) I don't. I love Spike.

A: No you don't.

B: Yes. I do. (firmly but upset)

Buffy went for the steak and jabbed it into his chest. Jealously is stupid and only harms you, I can't believe it came to Spike, my loves, safety, because I loved him.

Buffy ripped off the gag on Spike and untied him.

Buffy was in tears now, crying. Not because Angel was gone, but happy tears, because Spike was hers.

Buffy: Spike? (sniffle)

Spike: Luv. You're here.

Buffy fell into his arms and hugged and kissed him. In between kisses, they said things)

Spike: I thought, when I waited for death to greet me at last, that I'd never see you again!

Buffy: I waited and cried. I couldn't do anything. I love you Spike!

Spike: I love you pet.

He whispered into her ear the familiar sentence, this time more with lust, passion, and desire, and love then when he said it out of advantage and greed," You're _my_ slayer."

Buffy giggled and her arms rested around his neck, his masculine hands clenched her hips as they kissed, tongues moving fiercely. They rolled on the floor, lips and hands moving. Saying soft things to each other in between moans of desire. Eventually they could stand it no longer and eloped in each other. Never so passionate was anyone about their love making then this couple, deprived of each other for so long.

Eventually they had to stop. It was almost sun up and the windows were open.

Buffy closed the windows.

Spike: Don't do that!

Buffy: Why? You'll be dust otherwise.

Spike: No, I mean that.

His eyes took note of her naked, and she realized that he didn't want a chance of anyone else to see her so-even if it was a graveyard and no one was around.

Buffy: (walking up to him haughtily) oh...so now you're a possessive vampire, are you? (matter of factly said)

Spike: (teasing sort of growl like) ohhh, yeah.

Spike snatches Buffy up and her legs are locked around his waist. He smiles and she giggles. They kiss again.

They stop and start to get dressed. Buffy has her bra and shirt on, and reaches for her underwear. Spike pulls them away from her and she reaches for it again. He pulls it away. He is behind her now, hands around her uncovered waist. She looks up at him and he looks down at her.

Buffy: (baby pout) Stop!

Spike: what? (he dangles her underwear in front of her, they are petal pink and lacy)

Buffy: that!

Spike: oh that. Sorry, luv. I was just having a bit of fun.(hands them to her)

Buffy: okay. (giggle)

Spike goes back to dressing, Buffy, done, sits on his bed and (hair is bangs with a clip keeping some hair back. The rest is down) starts to talk.

Buffy: Spike?

Spike is getting his black short sleeve tight shirt on but stops and walks over to her, his shirt dangling forgotten by his side.

Spike: yes, pet?

Buffy: I love you. And I can't stand one minute without you now that I have you.

Spike: same here slayer, I feel the same way.

Buffy: I don't know how you'd feel about this, but I would like for you to live with me.

Spike: oh.

Buffy: I know it's a big step, but I love you too much. Even having you in the room next to mine would be horrible. I would visit you tons and probably stay with you half the day.

Spike: Did you think I'd mind, luv? I would love to move in with you.

They hug and kiss passionately. Spike stops the kiss and hug and says

Spike: Is the lil' bit sharing the place with us. (thinking that she might be offended that he cared he continued) Not that I mind, its just, when would we-

Spike got broken off by Buffy.

Buffy: Don't worry, Spike. Dawn is off to collage. She turns 19 this February.

Spike: You miss a lot in 5 years. What can I say?

Buffy: Did you worry.

Spike about what?

Buffy: That I'd find someone else, and forget you.

Spike: When I came back, I never doubted that you would, no matter who you've done or been with, you would return to me. I always knew that you belong-"

He holds her closer and says, "With me."(growl like)

Buffy grinned and he smiled. They kissed and headed toward the door.

Buffy: Are you going to miss this place?

Spike: Are you?

Buffy: yes. I was thinking maybe we could spend weekends here, without friends. Just... alone.

Spike: I'd love that pet. Just the two of us.

They travel back to the other hell mouth by which Buffy's home was. She opened the door and the scoobies through confetti and jumped out as they yelled Surprise.

Buffy was really surprised. Especially because she had forgotten it was her birthday.

Another birthday in the books. Lets see what was the highlight last year? Rising from the dead. Hard to top it this year. Lets see...I found out Angel was jealous of Spike that Spike was in LA when I was still pining for him, and Angel didn't tell me. I found out, killed my first love and came back to my home to live with my true love and I remember its my birthday. Great! That tops it.

Willow: Surprise! (She sees Spike and is shocked)

Xander does too.

Xander: Great! (sarcastically) Well, at least another guy is with the scoobies again.

Dawn: Spike!

She runs to him and hugs him.

Spike: Hey, lil' bit.

Buffy: Hi everybody. Nice to see you care.

Xander: Should we put 26 candles on the cake, because technically, Buffy was reborn 3 times and that would make her...six.

Buffy: Ha. Ha. Now lets cut the cake.

The scoobies eat the cake up and Willow wants to talk to Buffy alone.

Willow: I need to tell you something.

Buffy: What?

Willow: I don't think I'm gay anymore. What am I going to tell Kennedy?

Buffy: Tell her that you no longer find the same sex attractive. You like men and want to go out with one.

Willow: I'll try that. I can't wait to hit the Bronze to-(realising she's not in Sunnydale and that the Bronze is now a pile of rubble) oh. Never mind.

Willow walked out and Spike came in.

They hugged and talked

Buffy: When do you want to tell them.

Spike: (jokeingly) When they all head out and I stay and close the door saying cheerio.

Buffy playfully punches his arm.

Buffy: Spike!

Spike: okay. How about after the gifts are locked away and received?

Buffy: Be serious.

Spike: I am.

Buffy: No you're not.

They kiss and playfully tease each other.

Spike: I'm serious now. We should tell them immediately.

Buffy: What exactly.

Spike: How about 'we finally admit to our love and you were too stupid not to notice.'

Buffy: Hey! They're my friends!

Spike: What? It took them a while to realized we went all the way-nearly every day. And they still didn't notice. Are you sure they're not zombies?

Buffy: (giggle) Yes.

They kiss again and notice that, by the door, Xander and Giles and the Scooby gang were all watching them kiss, they stopped and looked back at them.

Buffy: (awkwardly) uh. Does anyone want more ice cream?

Spike: (Looking at his feet as he addresses them) We, um. Didn't see you there. (clearing his throat) Sorry.

They walk hand in hand out the door. Not realizing they were holding hands.

The scoobies were on the couch as they demanded an explanation.

Buffy and Spike held hands as they started on one.

Buffy: Are you all mad?

Giles: No. Just, we're highly confused about it.

Willow: We knew all along you two loved each other, its no surprise.

Faith: We were waiting for you two to just admit it and move on.

Dawn: Were just glad you admitted it, it was so hard to keep a straight face between the two of you bickering.

Buffy: Were we that obvious?

Willow: Yes.

Spike: Name them. I'd like to hear it.

Xander: When she was really battling "monsters" out there- a lot.

Willow: Her boss called and said she ditched the afternoon.

Dawn: I saw you in the lawn, and then you were gone and you came back inside with dirt in your hair.

Giles: Even after we found out about you two. (clear throat) you know. You cared when his chip was hurting him. You had it removed and entirely trusted him on not killing us.


End file.
